


Opportunity

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comfort, Dad!Len, Emotions, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Michael Snart, Original Male Character - Freeform, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Len get married, finally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> So I graduated from university yesterday morning and decided to gift myself as well as all of you with a marriage fic. The song is Sia's Opportunity. ^_^

The doors opened as the music started. The small audience turned to the two double doors as the ceremony kicked off. The place was decorated sparsely as it was just a small ceremony of friends and family.

Joe, wearing a dark black tuxedo and a white tie, made his way into the room first and down the aisle. His face showed a bright smile with pearly white teeth as he greeted everyone he passed. Cisco followed, his shoulder length hair tamed, and tied at the base of his neck. He made his way quickly down the aisle with some sheepishness. Mick followed shortly after, also in a tuxedo, but doned with a bright fire engine red tie. He walked down the aisle with a tired expression and a hand under his tux jacket, in his pocket.

The next person was anticipated as everyone held their breaths for the first glimpse at the groom. Leonard Snart walked into the doorway with a calm and cool expression, his eyes gleaming in happiness. He wore a black tux with an icy blue vest and matching tie. He walked down the aisle slowly, but with confidence and a purpose. He made eye contact with everyone he passed by as he made his way down the aisle and to the podium to his spot.

Stein came next wearing a white tuxedo. He walked at a normal pace until he arrived to the few steps leading to the altar. Lisa was next to walk down the aisle. She wore a golden, shimmery dress as she smirked at Len who had his hands in front of him and turned away to smile. She skipped down the aisle skillfully with a few waves. She blew a kiss toward Len before taking her spot next to Mick.  

Iris followed Lisa next. She wore a dark burgundy dress as she gracefully made her way down the aisle with a bright smile. She stopped just before the altar to walk up the steps and speak to Len. She pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek in greeting.

“He’s really stressed, Len. The surprise is still a few minutes out. Eddie’s bringing him, but Barry’s totally freaking out.” she whispered before making her way to the left side of the altar.

 _Are you okay?_ Len quickly texts to Barry. He receives a reply in seconds. And frowns, he hopes Eddie is arriving soon.

He looks down at the reply again. _I don’t think I can do this without him, Len._ Before gripping the phone and plunging it into his pocket.

He looks to see Felicity looking at him worriedly. Len shakes his head, and she nods in understanding. Felicity and Laurel had helped pull all the stops for this occasion in helping Joe, Iris, and Eddie to have Henry released for just one day. It was supposed to be a surprise for Barry, but Henry still wasn’t here.

Len watched as his 12 year old son, wearing a white dress shirt and a back vest along with dress slacks, made his way down the aisle. It took him extra long because he was suckered into being the ring bearer and the flower girl all in one. He grumbled when aunt Lisa put a flower crown on his head, but here he was taking a step and stopping to throw flower petals and trying to balance the pillow with their rings at the same time.

Len froze and almost panicked when he felt a flurry of vibrations coming from his pocket. But, he smiled when he saw Barry and Henry Allen stepping into the doorway. Barry had sped texted him. Everyone cheered for the pair as Henry led his one and only son down the aisle to be given away to Leonard Snart. Some people would have found it strange, but Barry practically demanded it as soon as they started talks of a marriage ceremony. It was something he wanted to do and badly.

Barry smiled widely, tears threatening to fall as his father led him down the aisle and to the altar. He greeted his friends that were there which weren’t many. Len and barry had only invited Cisco, Caitlin and Ronnie, Lisa and Mick along with Shawna (who’d Len had taken a liking to when she joined the Rogues) , Oliver, Felicity, and the rest of Team Arrow that included Lyla and Sara, and of course Stein’s wife, Clarissa, was in attendance as well. He smiled widely to the small group he now called family. When he reached the altar, his father smiled as Joe moved to stand next to them. Eddie snuck into the ceremony as soon as they reached the end of the aisle and took his seat.

Stein smiled at the 3 as he started. “ Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Leonard Snart and Barry Allen in holy matrimony, which is an honorable estate, that is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly.”

Barry looked in Len’s direction to see a soft, loving smile on his face as he waits for him at the altar. Barry let a tear fall as he looked over his almost husband. He shook his head a little at his color of choice, but Len looked absolutely sexy in his tuxedo, Barry would have to tell him that later, in private.

Len looked over Barry and smiled at the dark red vest and tie he wore. Of course Captain Cold and The Flash had to make an appearance somehow, it just wouldn’t be right to have a wedding without their two best colors.

“Who gives this gentleman to be married to this man?” Stein asked.

Barry moves his gaze back to Stein and smiles when both Joe and his dad speak. “Nora Allen, Henry Allen, and Joseph West do.”

They both took their seats as Barry climbed up the three stairs to meet Len at the altar.

“I have been informed that both Leonard and Barry have written their own unique vows to each other which will be said at this time.” Stein said as he motioned to the couple.

Barry is about to speak first, but Len pressed his fingertips to Barry’s lips before he could say a word. Barry heard a collective ‘aww’ and rolled his eyes at the sappiness of it all before returning his sight back to Len.

“Is it okay if I start?” Len whispered.

Barry nodded with a smile as Len moved to take Barry’s hands in his. Len paused to close his eyes and take a deep breath.

“I first met you when you first started your, Flash...ing.” Leonard started as everyone lightly chuckled. “When I first found out about you, I just had to know what made you tick. I wanted to beat you. I needed to beat you at your own game. But, in all that obsession, it turns out that I began to… care about you.” Len said as he brought Barry’s hand to his lips.

“Caring turned into adoration and then more obsession, but this was entirely different. Lisa and Mick had an intervention against me.” he said offhandedly.

Barry chuckled and smiled wide. “Over these past 5 years that we’ve officially been together, and the extra two years where we dance around one another, we’ve had plenty of hardships. My past and your past coming back to haunt us. Your heroics mixed with my questionable heroism and the cold puns, have made my life so much better these last few years. So, I just wanted to say that I love you, Barry Allen. I trust you with all my heart and more. I am yours and will be yours for the rest of our lives, and I would like to echo something that your fathers have said to me along with many of your friends. You may be the fastest man alive, but that is not your most inherent power, Scarlet, you’re most precious power, is the power to see the good in people and your ability to help them and be that light. Without that amazing power,” Len said as he swipes away the tears on Barry’s face with his thumb. “I wouldn’t be standing here in front of you right now.”

“Therefore, I, Leonard Snart take thee Barry Allen to be my wedded husband, before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part.”

Len motioned for Barry to speak. Barry cleared his throat with a cough.

“Len, the first time I ever saw you, I rammed you off the back of a tow truck in the middle of a 6 month planned heist, and you pulled off your mask to glare at me.” Barry laughed. “Later at the precinct, my first thought when I learned you name was that Leonard was almost as bad as a name as Bartholomew.”

The audience laughed as Leonard smiled.

“But throughout your whole stint as a career criminal bent on defeating the Flash, I thought of you as a mentor. After...Wells, everything you ever said to me made sense. It was like you did it on purpose. I wanted to tell you that I’m grateful for that even if it left me in sometimes less than favorable circumstances. I did take you seriously and I did and still do learn a lot from you every single day. I feel like I just fall more and more in love with you every single day, Len. I ache for you whenever we’re apart and you along with Michael have both just made my life so much brighter and happier. You two entering my life was the best thing I could ever hope for after coming from 2  broken families that put so much effort into raising me, and I am thankful to your family every day for it.” Barry paused to let out a breath.

“I, Bartholomew Allen take thee Leonard Snart to be my wedded husband, before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you, with all your faults and your strengths, as I offer myself to you with my faults and my strengths. I will help you when you need help, and will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, 'til death do us part.”

When Barry finished speaking, he looked around the room. He saw pure love in the eyes of everyone as they watched both him and Len making their vows at the altar. He turned to Len who hadn’t looked away from Barry for a second, and was still stroking Barry’s hand with his thumb.

Stein nodded. “The Blessing of the Rings;the wedding ring is the outward and visible sign of an inward and spiritual bond which unites two loyal hearts in endless love. It is a seal of the vows Leonard Snart and Barry Allen have made to one another. May they both, who give them, and who wear these rings, live together in unity, love and happiness for the rest of their lives.”

Mick moved to present the rings to them both. He smiled at Barry, and Barry was only slightly surprised. Being around Caitlin, Iris, and Felicity had significantly calmed the pyromaniac down from his early years as Heatwave. Not to mention Cisco eventually built a pyro room at STAR Labs just for him. Barry smiled back and opens his mouth to speak first this time.

“Leonard Snart, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.”

“Barry Allen, I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. With this ring, I thee wed.”

Stein grinned at the two. “You may now share a kiss.”

Barry grinned at Len as Len cupped Barry’s face and moves to kiss him. Barry’s arms fall lightly around Len’s hips as Len tangles his other hand in Barry’s. Barry felt his heart soar when their lips met. Their first kiss as an officially married couple, and Barry felt every bit of love from Len the same if not more than their first kiss together. They pulled away with smile smiles on their faces, reserved for only each other, as they audience cheered and hooted for them.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you-” Stein is cut off by Barry’s hand.

“Before we finish, I want to thank you for all the lengths you went through to be able to get my dad here, but I also have a surprise for you Len.” Barry said as he pecked Leonard on the lips.

He moved Len to stand with the rest of the audience, and motioned for Iris to start the music. A soft piano melody played from the speakers as Barry was handed a microphone.

“Under the glow of the very bright lights I turn my face towards the warm night sky And I am not afraid of a thousand eyes When they're above Five hundred smiles”

Barry looked around the room to indicate whose smiles he was singing about.

“Oh I used to think What wouldn't I give For a moment like this? This moment this gift”

Barry held out a hand to indicate to everyone attending the ceremony.

“Oh, now look at me And this opportunity It’s standing right in front of me”

Barry motioned to Len and smiled as he sang the lines.

“But one thing I know It's only part luck and so I'm putting on my best show”

Barry’s voice grew louder as he pushed all the emotion he could give. His hand began to jerk in movement to show his emotion  and Len smiled at Barry’s singing habit.

“Under the spotlight I'm starting my life Big dreams becoming real tonight”

Barry made eye contact with his father and smiled. He shook his head in excitement as he cut off the note to start the next line.

“So look at me and this opportunity You're witnessing our moment, you see?”

Barry paused for a few seconds as the instrumental took over before taking a breath and continuing with his song for Len.

“Now I find myself here, and it's time Yes this is real, and it's a gold-mine”

Barry glanced at Lisa who blew him a kiss.

“I'm not afraid to fly”

Barry cut himself off as Michael made his way onstage with his own microphone as he started to sing.

“When it's above five hundred smiles Oh I used to think What wouldn't I give For a moment like this? This moment this gift”

Len’s eyes widened when Michael projected his voice to sing. When had his son learned how to sing? He knew barry had something to do with it, but he couldn’t fight the bright smile that filled his face to see two of his most beloved people standing on stage and singing to him.

“Oh, now look at me And this opportunity It’s standing right in front of me But one thing I know It's only part luck and so I'm putting on my best show Under the spotlight We’re starting our life”

Barry grinned when Michael hit the notes he’d been practicing for weeks. Barry turned to steal a glance at Len to find his eyes shining with tears. Barry almost gasps at the sight, but his face softens. It’s not often that Len cries, but when he does it counts. Barry couldn’t remember the last time he saw tears in Len’s eyes. But, he was glad that both he and Michael were able to cause this reaction.

“Big dreams becoming real tonight So, look at me and this opportunity You're witnessing our moment, you see? our big opportunity Yeah, we won't waste it We guarantee”

Michael and Barry both harmonized and finished the last verse with a smile toward each other. The crowd went wild with clapping and excitement as Barry pulled Michael into a hug. He opened his arms to invite Len and all three of them are at the altar in a tight hug.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Leonard and Barry Allen-Snart.” Stein finished after Barry gave him the signal.  

Len pulled barry down into a hard kiss as a thank you while Michael had to wiggle his way from between the two. The two kiss for a few seconds before pulling away and bringing their foreheads together.

“I love you.” they said simultaneously, and smile at each other as Barry thumbed away Len’s tears.

The two make it down the aisle as everyone follows them shouting congratulations and good lucks. They make it to their car as everyone disperses and follows them to the West house for the reception. Michael quickly climbed into the back seat so not to be left behind and immediately moved to hug his two dads.

“It’s been a long time coming.” Michael said, and pulls away as Len started the car.

Len held his hand out for Barry to take, his new gold band gleaming in the light. Barry placed his hand in Len’s open palm as Len starts the drive to the West house.

“Yes, it has been a very long time coming.” Len said as they make their way down the road. 


End file.
